disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Night of the Living Mud
"Night of the Living Mud" is the 58th episode of ''Aladdin'' originally aired on November 17, 1994. It is the 49th episode to air in syndication. Plot Aladdin and his friends are getting chased and attacked by the Al Muddy. After defeating the mud creatures, Aladdin becomes tired. When the gang gets home, Jasmine suggests that she and Aladdin have a special night for just the two of them. At night, Iago complains about his feathers getting covered in mud, so Genie puts the parrot in a vase. The jinn then leaves and Abu laughs at Iago, who chases him, and while he does so, the mud that was washed off Iago overflows out of the vase. Genie goes to Aladdin and Jasmine and tells them that he has tickets for the two to have a "night of comedy", but Aladdin says that he and Jasmine just want to relax. So Genie leaves them alone, but before doing so, he tells them that if there's a problem, he'll take care of it. Back to Abu and Iago, the parrot is still chasing the monkey and the vase is still overflowing with mud. The mud then becomes in a shape of an Al-Muddy. When the Al-Muddy bites Iago's feathers twice, Iago and Abu see it and they need Aladdin. The animals run in the palace to get Aladdin, but then run into Genie and tell him that they saw an Al-Muddy. The three go to the room and find the mud creature. Iago suggests they get Aladdin, but Genie tells them that it's his special night and he suggests that they should trap it. He places a turkey in the middle of the hallway. The Al-Muddy finds the turkey while Genie, Abu, and Iago are on top of the turkey about to trap the mud creature with a barrel. The Al-Muddy eats the turkey and continues to walk, missing Genie and the barrel. Genie then sees the Al-Muddy jump on the Sultan. The jinn pours a box of detergent on the Al-Muddy, making it get off the Sultan and walk away. The Sultan is about to get Aladdin for help, but Genie tells him that he's running an errand in Pakistan. He then tells the Sultan that he can stop the mud creature with a string. When Genie leaves the Sultan, Iago says that they should get Aladdin, but Genie says that they should stop the Al-Muddy themselves since it's Aladdin's special night. Genie turns into a mighty duck and hits the Al-Muddy with his hockey stick. The Al-Muddy lands on the wall above a door, where Aladdin and Jasmine emerge from. The Al-Muddy slides down the wall behind them. Genie spreads the mud creature out over the wall before Aladdin and Jasmine notice it. Iago is about to tell them about the Al-Muddy, but Genie shuts him up by putting a plunger on his face. Genie sees the Al-Muddy enter the room Aladdin and Jasmine emerged from. After telling Aladdin and Jasmine to have fun, he enters the room with Abu and Iago. Genie is in another hallway chasing the mud creature, who gets in a crack. The jinn turns into a bug and follows it. The two then end up in a kitchen. The Al-Muddy grows larger and towers over a chef named Abin. Aladdin and Jasmine are at the dining room and they hear Abin scream. The chef then decides to warn Aladdin and Jasmine, but Genie stops him and puts him in an elevator, telling him that the two are upstairs. Abu and Iago come out of the elevator and hear Aladdin. They are about to warn him about the Al-Muddy, but Genie stops them again. The jinn becomes Aladdin and Jasmine's waiter while Abu and Iago are in the kitchen fighting off the Al-Muddy. Genie gets back in the kitchen and slices salad and accidentally slicing the Al-Muddy as well, without noticing. The Al-Muddy lands on a plate while Genie brings the salad to Aladdin and Jasmine, with the couple being suspicious. They then hear Iago screaming and Genie quickly enters the kitchen while Abu and Iago trap the Al-Muddy in the serving tray. Genie takes the tray, unaware that the Al-Muddy's inside, and gives to Aladdin and Jasmine. When he opens it, Aladdin and Jasmine find the mud creature. Genie quickly gets the Al-Muddy out of the way and the mud creature lands on a fountain. After Aladdin and Jasmine confront Genie and the jinn tells them that he took care of the problem, the Al-Muddy duplicates, creating larger Al-Muddy. The army of Al-Muddy enters the palace and the gang fights it. While Genie goes to the frozen north to get a large sheet of ice to defeat the mud creatures, the others get out of the palace, only to find the Sultan surrounded by Al-Muddy. Aladdin rescues him and goes on the roof and find the others surrounded by other Al-Muddy. Genie returns with the sheet of ice and blows it, causing the Al-Muddy to freeze. The gang then finds the jinn sleeping and Aladdin talks about the times he helped him with his other adventures. Gallery Trivia *The title is a pun on the title of the 1968 horror film "Night of the Living '''Dead'"'' *Wildwing from The Mighty Ducks makes a cameo in this episode as one of Genie's impersonations. Category:Aladdin episodes Category:Television episodes